My Kind of Romeo & Juliet Fanfiction
by clarie.peng
Summary: That was my Romeo & Juliet kind of love, courage and understandng


The Dragon faction is the biggest gangsta in the world which always disturb the order of society and they are the big trouble to the police. Their leader named **Benvolio **who has a coward son, Rome. He got several pimple on his face and with thick glasses. They one day was invited to a birthday party of a politics. Romeo didn't want to join the party because his lack of confidence made him afraid of dealing with people. He decided to sneak out to the storeroom and playing candy crash saga on his phone. He was too concentrate that he didn't know that there was a girl in the storeroom and he just step on her feet. The girl get angry and shout '"what the hell you dare to step my feet nerd." The girl looks arrogant and mean but undeniably beautiful. Romeo was stunned and just can't keep his eyes off her. At that moment she suddenly saw Romeo is playing the same game but high level than hers. The level she can't pass for 10 times. The girl ask Romeo to teach her break through the game for return. They spend all day long playing the game together and found that they got several common interests and same thought with each other. They chat a lot until dinner time. The girl told Romeo that she is Juliet and need to be back to the party.

At the party, there was a man giving speech on stage. Tybalt is a famous police who has broken a lot of intractable case lately but he is very stingy and realistic. He just make friend with wealthy people. He hold a girls hand and said that he has something to announce. "Good afternoon everyone, this is my daughter Juliet who want to get a blind day lately. If you have a good choice, please feel free to contact us. The only addition is that we refuse gangster and poor. Not only did Juliet but Romeo is stunned at that moment. Juliet ran out of stage quickly with tear. She cannot tolerant that his father always make decision for her anymore. She decided to skip home. She has no place to go and no friends due to his arrogant personality. The only person she thought is Romeo, a friend she just met with and has a king heart.

One year after the party, Romeo and Juliet had been dating for a while because of Romeos consideration and accompany for these month. But Juliet still didn't know that Romeo is the son of gangster. Every time when she ask to see his parents, he always has excuse for not letting her see his parent. Romeo didn't know how to face the problem so he just skip it pretend like nothing wrong. One day when it comes to Romeo's birthday she sneak into his house with cake and present. She try to hide under the bed in order to give him surprise. Five minutes later she saw two men one is her sweet heart Romeos. She was stunned that he sawBenvolio, the gangsta. She can't help busting into tear. The sound is too noise that the two men found her under the bed. Romeo is shocked and freezing. Juliet quickly ran out of the house with tear. She was too sad that she didn't see the signal on the road and at that moment was hit by a car.

At the hospital, Juliet was in coma and Romeo was worried and sad. The doctor had just told him that the accident had cause him losing their baby. Romeo regret to be a coward. He should try hard and take courage protecting his lover and do anything to convince both of their parents rather than hiding no matter how would it coast. He decided to take action.

At Juliet's house there was Romeo kneel down for two days. Tybalt was too stubborn to reconcile with her daughter even if he actually feel sorry and heartbreak her daughter. At the second night, when Tybalt get ready to sleep, he cannot help crying. He did love his daughter. He always thought all he has done was good for his daughter. But he forgot children will grow up and will has their own sky. One years ago the blind date is a big mistake he mad. He lost her daughter and grandchildren. He ran out of the door and saw the kneeled Romeo. He apologize to him and feel thankful for taking care of Juliet. Two men has deeply regret in mind for being coward and materialism. Finally, they go to hospital to see their lover, Juliet-who is brave for purchasing her own life and true love.


End file.
